


average

by kyouhaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ADHD Character, Fluff, M/M, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: Kyoutani Kentarou was mute when he was born, he thought he wasn't like everyone else who was "average." Yahaba changes that.





	

Kyoutani Kentarou was what you would call average. He liked dogs, and volleyball and was soon to be ace of his team. He didn't get good grades that much since he skipped classes sometimes and was in 1-1 which was the lowest of classes for first years like himself. He called himself average even though he was mute. The only thing that didn't make him like other people.

He couldn't speak to people like others could but instead had to write down on a piece of paper to talk to them, or use sign language just in case he didn't want anyone to understand him. Kyoutani was quite good at that since he never wanted anyone except his dad to understand.

The reason why it was only his dad was because his parents were divorced, he barely goes over to where his mother was since he didn't want to leave the area that was close to his school.

Yet he always felt like he should go visit her, since he felt like he wasn't really accepted at school for being mute. Luckily, that all changed when he ran into Yahaba Shigeru a first year just like him.

Kyoutani was just walking out of his class to go to the gym for volleyball practice since he was trying out and had bumped into the other, glaring at him he signed 'watch it' and walked away before freezing as soon as he heard him speak. 

"I should say the same to you."

Kyoutani turned and looked at him with amazement.

He knew he would probably get along with fine with him.

 

 

They become second years and it's the game against Karasuno. Kyoutani of course has trouble telling his team mates what he wants but it's not like he actually does it. He does what he always does.

 

He realizes then, he's in a time out, he's shoved against a wall and it's Yahaba telling him. 

He listens to him and signs to him. 'I didn't know you were this shallow.'

"I may be shallow, but I respect our senpai." He replies and walks away.

Kyoutani swore he felt his heart beat.

 

The game is over and they're back at the school. The third years are having a moment while Yahaba is shaking. Kyoutani knows why.

It's because he knows he's becoming captain soon, something Yahaba isn't ready for but Kyoutani puts a hand on his shoulder and Yahaba could already tell what he's saying.

'It's okay.'

Yahaba smiles at him and it was in his eyes that Kyoutani understood what he had said.

'Thank you.'

 

They're third years and Kyoutani was now average. He didn't have to be like other people at all, he didn't have to have the ability to talk to others, he didn't care if he was mute anymore.

To be average was to get grades like everyone else, and do what other people do. That was be yourself.

Kyoutani had taught this to Yahaba too and it was good in a way.

He found out the other had ADHD and always had trouble paying attention in class and was distracted by almost every single thing.

Yahaba called it a curse but Kyoutani called it a gift, this still made Yahaba average.

Every time they would talk Yahaba would be distracted by something off in the distance but Kyoutani didn't bother to get his attention again. He couldn't talk to get his attention, but he could still flick his forehead or even poke him. But Kyoutani never did that. Not ever.

After all, his boyfriend and captain was an average human being like him.

**Author's Note:**

> do you guys notice that all my fics are literally just for kyouhaba. What the fuck is this sjw nonsense  
> tumblr: yukiee


End file.
